


Стать героем

by Ягиня (Yaginya)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Identities, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family Drama, Feelings Realization, POV First Person, POV Nooroo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaginya/pseuds/%D0%AF%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8F
Summary: Габриэль не думал, что кто-нибудь будет искать камень Моль. Не думал, что "кто-то" окажется некромантом. Не думал, что поставит под угрозу жизнь сына. Не думал, что Адриан окажется Чёрным Котом. Не думал, что ему придётся стать героем, чтобы спасти свою семью.Всё когда-то бывает впервые.





	Стать героем

Габриэль в кои-то веки решил расслабиться и включил телевизор: «Живые мертвецы наводнили улицы Парижа. Власти призывают сохранять спокойствие и не покидать свои дома. Мы надеемся, что вскоре ситуация нормализуется», — бодро сообщила Надя Шамак. Я хихикнул. Пальцы Габриэля, сжимавшие пульт, побелели. Губы сжались в прямую линию. Хозяин резко поднялся и, сцепив руки за спиной, нарезал круги по комнате.

Я их видел. Живыми мертвецами их можно было назвать с натяжкой. Появившиеся несколько дней назад люди с серой кожей и янтарными глазами были вполне себе живыми. Они не чувствовали боли, не знали страха. И они явно кого-то искали. Но кого? Я не знал.

Габриэль вышел из комнаты — я последовал за ним, отчасти из интереса, отчасти из-за того, что делать всё равно было нечего.

Вы, наверное, думаете, что я ненавижу Габриэля, но это не так. За четыре тысячи лет я встречал разных хозяев, и Габриэль отнюдь не самый жестокий из них. Он видит во мне лишь вещь. Да, его идея использовать акум для управления городом меня, мягко говоря, не вдохновляла. Впрочем, меня и не спрашивали.Но его можно было понять. Он ведь хотел вернуть жену. Я не любил его, но временами (лишь временами), думал, что мы могли бы договориться. Да, роль раба нравилась мне мало, но, учитывая возможности хозяина, молчать было безопасней.

Натали нашлась в комнате Адриана. Её обитатель, очевидно, пытался сбежать. Снова. Он с вызовом смотрел на воспитательницу. Она скрестила руки на груди. Габриэль нахмурился.

— В городе опасно. Ты останешься в особняке, пока ситуация не нормализуется, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Габриэль.

Взгляд Адриана ясно говорил: «Всё равно сбегу!» Натали сказала:

— Это для твоей же безопасности. Месье Агрест, вы что-то хотели?

Мужчина кивнул и, не оборачиваясь, направился к кабинету. Натали молча последовала за ним. Так интересно было наблюдать за этими двоими. Габриэль считал своим долгом воскресить жену, которой дал клятву, и вернуть Адриану мать. Хотя он неровно дышал к Натали и считал своим долгом защитить и её, он всё ещё не мог принять смерть жены. А Натали… Натали была готова на всё ради него. Она тоже скучала по Эмили, но приняла её смерть.

Телевизор был всё ещё включён. Сейчас там показывали битву Чёрного кота с немертвецами. (Интересно, где Божья Коровка?) Насколько я понимал, их можно было убить, только предав огню. Отрубленные руки, головы оживали и преграждали героям путь. Я с интересом следил за битвой и искренне надеялся, что герои и на этот раз победят, ибо иначе ближайшие лет пятьдесят я так и буду рабом Габриэля.

Он размашистым шагом направился к кабинету. Руки всё так же сцеплены за спиной. Он остановился перед картиной и, не оборачиваясь, заговорил:

— Камень Моль и камень Павлина достались нам весьма необычным путём. Некий некромант или что-то вроде того напал на храм. Точнее, кто-то из жрецов впустил его. Многие погибли, но камни он так и не нашёл. Хранитель, один из последних, унёс камни с собой. Но камней Моль и Павлина с ними не было. Тогда, в суматохе, никто и не заметил этого. Камни попали к нам по чистой случайности: они привлекли наше внимание на выставке диковинок.

Маюра активно пользовалась камнем. До определённого дня.

Лицо хозяина стало жёстче. Не, ну вы посмотрите на Натали! Чуть ли не млеет от близости Габриэля!

— Как-то мы договорились акуманизировать конкурента. У него умирала дочь. Маюра предложила ему помощь… В обмен на определённые сведения. Я в то время был на модном показе, — сколько боли было в его голосе! — Когда я вернулся, всё уже было кончено. Эмили мертва, как и её квами.

— Квами был мёртв?

На меня не обратили внимания. Талисман без квами? Как такое вообще возможно? И главное — как талисман вообще работает? Талисман ведь сам по себе силы не имеет, он лишь открывает канал силы между квами и Хозяином талисмана.

— … Талисман нашёлся в шкатулке. Туда его могла положить только Эмили. По записям на камере наблюдения я понял, что её убили восставшие мертвецы. Они явно что-то искали… Долгое время я думал, что камень сломан, но, — тут он бросил быстрый взгляд на Натали, — ошибся.

Затем нажал на кнопки в картине — переместился в убежище.

— Нууру, расправить тёмные крылья.

***

Пятеро немертвецов загнали Божью Коровку и Чёрного Кота на крышу. Нет, существа не походили на тех зомби, которых нам показывают в фильмах. Они имели рубиновые глаза, будто светящиеся изнутри, серую кожу и пахли больницей. Вооружены ножами и пистолетами. Неубиваемы. Божья Коровка и Чёрный Кот стояли спина к спине, готовые в любой момент отразить нападение.

— Миледи, что будем делать? Они не акуманизированы.

— Супершанс!

На руках у неё оказалась бумажная бабочка, какие обыкновенно делают дети на разные праздники. Божья Коровка недоумевала.

— Моя леди, думайте быстрее.

Мысли Маринетт метались, как перепуганные зайцы. Что делать? Как победить то, что уже мертво? Тем временем отрубленная рука ползла в её сторону — Божью Коровку чуть не вырвало от омерзения.

— Бежим к мастеру Фу.

Она рванулась было к Сене, но Кот схватил её за руку:

— Мы же приведём их прямо к его дому. Ты уверена?

Божья Коровка заколебалась.

— А ты что предлагаешь?

— Использовать супершанс.

Маринетт бы и сама хотела им воспользоваться, но, увы, не знала как. Мастер Фу должен помочь. Мастер Фу должен объяснить.

Немертвецы тем временем приближались. Они пытались забраться на крышу, но у них пока это не получалось. Пока. Божья Коровка прикусила губу.

— Ты отвлеки их, а я бегу к мастеру Фу.

Кот хищно улыбнулся:

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Ребята, попробуйте поймайте меня.

Он спустился. Немертвецы тут же набросились на него. «Он справится». Дальше наблюдать она не стала — рванулась к дому мастера.

Она уже давно не боялась перемещаться по крышам вот так, используя йо-йо. Наоборот, ощущение полёта вызывало у неё дикий первобытный восторг. Но сейчас было не до того.

В доме Мастера всю мебель, казалось, засунули в огромную мясорубку и перемолотили. Стулья, кушетки, ширма — всё было настолько перемешано, что нельзя понять, где кончается одно и начинается другое. Пахло гнилью. Сердце чуяло недоброе. Она с трудом продиралась сквозь этот беспорядок.

Шкатулка с талисманами валялась, раскрытая, на полу. Талисманы раскиданы. Она торопливо собрала их и, не зная куда положить, оставила лежать на полу аккуратной стопкой.

Труп мастера Фу нашёлся в самом дальнем углу. Он посинел. Гримаса ужаса застыла на лице. Запах гниения ударил в нос. «Нет!» — подумала Маринетт. Она, вспомнив уроки по оказанию первой помощи, попыталась нащупать пульс. Ничего. Схватила Мастера за плечи и из всей силы потрясла — его голова дёрнулась, будто у китайского болванчика. «Что делать?»

Позвонил Кот:

— Миледи, не хочу торопить, но я тут в весьма затруднённом положении.

— Мастер Фу погиб, — собственный голос показался ей безликим.

Тем временем немертвецы снесли дверь и ворвались внутрь. На размышления времени не было. Она нацепила на себя все амулеты, какие смогла и раскрутила йо-йо.

Бежать через дверь нечего было и думать. «Должен быть запасной выход». Божья Коровка понеслась в жилую часть дома. Трое немертвецов следовали за ней по пятам.

Она споткнулась и упала. Её тут же настигли. Она раскрутила йо-йо. Скрутила ноги нападавшего. Он рухнул на неё всей своей могучей тушей. В нос ударил запах больницы. Она попыталась сдвинуть его, но не тут-то было. Серёжки замигали.

— Отойди от неё! Талиман будет моим! — закричал смутно знакомый голос и отшвырнул немертвеца к стене с такой силой, что, наверное, переломал все кости.

«Бражник опять акуманизировал кого-то» — подумала Божья Коровка и у неё как-то даже отлегло от сердца: всё-таки против акум сражаться она привычная.

Пред ней предстал Ниндзя, с головы до ног закутанный в трико, тёмно-синее настолько, что казалось чёрным, вооружён катаной.

И тут она развоплотилась.

— Маринетт?

— Мирэй?

— Я Ниндзя.

Маринетт зарделась. Немертвец тем временем поднялся, оглялелся, и, не обнаружив ничего стоящего внимания, походкой пьяницы направился к выходу. Ниндзя тем временем приблизился почти вплотную. Маринетт вскочила и рванулась вглубь здания, задевая на своём пути груды лома. Ниндзя, проявляя поистине нечеловеческую ловкость и скорость, умудрился следовать за ней.

Маринетт рухнула наземь, споткнувшись обо что-то. Ниндзя навис над ней. Тикки потянула за руку:

— Маринетт, давай.

«Только бы успеть». Девушка кивнула и подала макарон квами. Тикки начала быстро всё поглощать.

— Эй ты, обернись! — сказал Плагг.

«Значит, с Котом всё хорошо»

Ниндзя отвлёкся — Маринетт встала.

— Тикки, готова?

— Да.

— Тикки, давай.

Удар — и вот уже Ниндзя распластался на полу. «Акума в мече» — подумала она. Удар — клинок отлетел от лезвия. Акума медленно взлетела.

— Пора изгнать демона, — сказала она, раскручивая йо-йо.– Попался! …Пока, маленькая бабочка

Тем же вечером Божья Коровка раздала талисманы: Алья получила Талисман Лисы, Хлоя — Пчелы, Нино — Черепахи.

***

Я всегда удивлялся способности хозяина ходить бесшумно. Как бы быстро он ни шёл, услышать его было практически невозможно.

Дверь в комнату Адриана была приоткрыта. Оттуда раздавался задорный смех. Хозяин застыл, будто палку проглотил. На лице его на долю секунды отразилась такая буря эмоций, что при всём желании распознать что-то конкретное не удавалось. Потом он снова надел личину безразличия. Лишь едва заметный поворот головы в сторону двери выдавал его заинтересованность. На что хочешь спорю, что, зайди, сюда Натали, он бы ни за что не признался, что подслушивает. Нет, он бы нашёл тысячи причин, чтобы быть здесь.

— Плагг, прекрати! Мы должны думать, как одолеть Бражника и немертвецов, — сказал он, смеясь. — К тому же, Хранитель мёртв, так что теперь придётся…

— Хочу каламбер!

За дверью раздался новый приступ смеха.

Плагг? Квами Чёрного Кота? Выходит — Адриан и есть Кот? Может, хоть узнав, что боролся против сына, Хозин наконец успокоится. Хранитель мёртв. Значит, никто не сможет прочесть Книгу. Это радует. С Книгой Бражник мог бы получить безграничную власть.

Он колебался. Видно, какая-то мысль не давала покоя. Поправил очки, как делал всегда, будучи в тяжёлых раздумьях. Подался вперёд. В щели промелькнула фигура Плагга. Теперь Габриэль увидел достаточно. Он схватился руками за голову, инстинктивно пытаясь защититься от пугающей правды. Закрыл глаза. Стал медленно дышать: вдох через нос, выдох через рот.

Если уж дело дошло до дыхательной гимнастики, значит, он действительно потерял контроль. Я злорадствовал: пусть поймёт, какого это — подвергать опасности любимого человека. Одно неверное движение — и Адриан был бы мёртв. Какого это, понимать, что сражаетесь по разные стороны? Какого это, знать, что сын сделает всё, чтобы лишить его сил?

Всего полминуты — и перед нами уже прежний Габриэль. Он резко развернулся Так, стойте, он запретил мне общаться с другими квами, но он же не запрещал мне появляться перед ними? Забрезжила надежда на освобождение.

— Нууру, Плагг — это чей квами?

Чёрт. Врать я не стал:

— Чёрного Кота, Хозяин.

Взгляд его на пару минут уплыл в туманную даль, а затем он отрезал:

— Ты не будешь пытаться связаться ни с Адрианом, ни с Плагом, — его Плагг зовут, олух. — Ни с Чёрным Котом, ни с Божьей Коровкой.

— Да, Хозяин.

Чёрт! Квами не может нарушить прямой приказ своего хозяина. То есть, мне теперь так и сидеть, сложив руки и ждать? Ну уж нет! В любом приказе есть лазейка.

Габриэль нарочито громко направился к кабинету. Натали, уже привыкшая понимать его с полуслова, последовала за ним.

— Адриан — Чёрный Кот.

Натали хотела было переспросить, но, встретив его непроницаемый взгляд, осеклась. Пальцы её неловко затеребили края жакета (или это пиджак? Не очень я разбираюсь в одежде), взгляд затуманился. Габриэль молча наблюдал за её реакцией. В его глазах вдруг промелькнула нежность. И вот когда он поймёт, что счастье рядом? Когда поймёт, что влюблён в Натали? Увы, люди — существа странные: говорят одно, думают другое, делают— третье. Вот почему она ему не расскажет, что думает? А он? Когда он наконец поймёт, что любит её, как никогда не любил Эмили?

Спустя пару минут взгляд её снова стал осмысленным. Они в молчании дошли до места назначения. Габриэль взглядом позвал меня. Редкий случай! Обычно он меня не замечает. Мы вошли.

Хозяин руками обопёрся об стул и начал:

— Я должен его защитить, — он сверлил взглядом стену. Натали тем временем задумчивым взглядом изучала его задницу. Я чуть не засмеялся вслух: до чего же интересно наблюдать за этими двоими! — Нууру, как предполагалось Бражник должен действовать?

Наконец-то правильный вопрос!

— Бражник даёт людям силы в обмен на чувства. То есть, акумы питаются переживаниями человека, — я будто лекцию читаю, ей богу! — Кое-что достаётся и Бражнику…

— Он может это как-то использовать?

— Наверное. Не знаю. Я ведь всего лишь квами, — последнюю фразу я сказал чуть ли не с издёвкой. Габриэль нахмурился, но промолчал.— Бражник не должен использовать свою силу во зло. Он помогает Божьей Коровке и Коту.

Натали вопросительно посмотрела на Габриэля. Тот кивнул. Она говорила медленно, следя за его реакцией:

— Месье Агрест, вы могли бы акуманизировать Кота. Это даст ему силу огня. Тогда он сможет одолеть … чудовищ.

— Допустим. Но, во-первых, наш враг создаст ещё воинов, а, во-вторых, ему нужен камень Моль.

Да, Габриэль, сотрудничающий с героями — что-то новенькое. Интересно, кому и зачем мог понадобится камень Моль? Я понимаю, серёжки Коровки там, кольцо Кота, но камень Моль? Может он, конечно, решил создать воинство акуманизированых, но зачем? Немертвецы ведь сильнее.

—…. надо найти некроманта, — продолжил он, — но как?

Пальцы его застучали по стулу, отбивая одному ему известный ритм.

— Месье, а если создать копию камня Моль…

— И передать её приманке, а потом отследить её перемещения… Кажется, я знаю, как это можно сделать…— продолжил Хозяин.

План был гениален даже для Габриэля: сначала в нескольких роликах известного блогера мелькает камень Моль. Потом тот объявляет его наградой самому преданному подписчику, которым оказывается — барабанная дробь — Хлоя Буржуа. А дальше всё просто — она показывает камень всем друзьям-знакомым и злоумышленник найден.

***

Хлою окружили немертвецы. Она, ничего не понимая, перевоплощается. Благо, город она знает как свои пять пальцев и скрыться в нём не составит ей труда. Так она думает. Но не тут-то было: врагов становилось всё больше. Страх медленно проникал во все клеточки организма.

— Справа, — закричал будто из воздуха появившийся Чёрный Кот. Хлоя еле успела увернуться от летящего в неё камня.

— Можно было пораньше прийти?

Бешеная гонка по Парижу продолжилась, только теперь убегали трое, а чуть позже к героям присоединились Рина Руж и Карапас. А немертвецы подступали всё ближе. Временное убежище они нашли на Эйфелевой башне. Все герои тяжело дышали.

— Что делать будем? — спросил Карапас.

Рина Руж хитро улыбнулась и заиграла на флейте:

— Хлоя, прячься. Мираж.

— Меня зовут Королева Пчёл! Сколько можно повторять!

Морок Королевы Пчёл появился на площадке. Он двинулся вниз, Рина Руж — за ним, не переставая играть. Божья Коровка раскрутила ой-йо:

— Супершанс!

На руку ей упал овальный камень фиолетового цвета.

— Такой же, как у меня — на ладони у Хлои оказался точно такой же камень.

Герои молча обступили Божью Коровку. 

— Акумы! — закричал Карапас. И, правда, две алые акумы медленно летели к ним. Герои тут же ощетинились оружием.

— Не поддавайтесь панике! — закричала Божья Коровка. Кот на секунду задумался — акума села на колокольчик.

— Нет! — вскричала Божья Коровка.

Она вздрогнула, когда акума приземлилась на её плечо. Карапас и Королева Пчёл стояли в шоке. Немертвецы тем временем забирались всё выше и выше.

— Не вижу смысла в формальностях. Я могу дать вам силу, чтобы победить.

— Нет! — сказала Божья Коровка

Кот задумался всего на мгновение:

— Какова цена?

— Ваши имена. Вы раскроете мне ваши имена. Все.

— Ты этого не сделаешь, Котик, — вскричала Божья Коровка.

Немертвецы тем временем уже вскарабкались на площадку. Карапас и Королева пчёл бролисись в бой. Кот почесал подбородок задумчиво, оглядел поле боя. Лицо его было напряжено:

— Бражник, я согласен.

Его тут же окутало белое облако. Он стал Белым Котом. Глаза его приобрели фиолетовый цвет.

— Моя леди, у нас нет выбора… Нам нужно найти того, кто их создаёт.

— Бабочка! На супершансе выпала бабочка. Талисман хотел, чтобы я сотрудничала с Бражником! — сказала Божья Коровка. — Я согласна.

Её окутало белое облако. И появилась Чёртова Коровка. Костюм её был чёрным с красными пятнами. И тут на площадку рванули немертвецы. Герои стали спина к спине.

— Он должен быть где-то неподалёку, — заметил Белый Кот. — Катаклизм! — На ладонях его появился огонь. — Карапас, прикрой меня!

Кот рванулся в гущу схватки, уничтожая огнём всех попадающих под руку немертвецов. Они рассыпались прахом, только их касалось пламя. Йо-Йо Коровки завибрировало. Она, выругавшись, спряталась за спины друзей и открыла своё оружие. Звонила Рина:

— У нас… всё плохо, — она тяжело дышала, на заднем фоне слышались звуки борьбы. — Мы в школе. — Немертвец рванулся к Маринетт — Чёртова Коровка рухнула на пол. Карапас практически разрубил врага напополам своим щитом. На пол пролилась стылая кровь. Чёртова Коровка попыталась подняться, но поскользнулась, ударилась головой о тяжёлую железную переборку и отключилась.

Очнулась она из-за того, что чьи-то волосы щекотали щёку. Открыла глаза. Над ней навис обеспокоенный Кот:

— Всё хорошо?

Она кивнула, не, а силах вымолвить ни слова. Попыталась подняться. Мир словно уплыл куда-то. Руки Кота удержали её. Она медленно встала. Они всё ещё находились на Эйфелевой башне. Карапас и Королева Пчёл удерживали немертвецов на расстоянии. Сама площадка была полна трупов.

— Мы их убили? — спросила она.

— Нельзя убить то, что мертво. Кто звонил?

— Рина Руж. Она в школе. Её окружили.

Кот кивнул. Она чувствовала силу, текущую по жилам.

— Запуск силы, — сказала она, раскручивая йо-йо. «Откуда я это знаю?» — спросила она себя. Йо-йо загорелось. Двумя взмахами она выкосила половину немертвецов.

— Идём в школу.

На удивление, немертвецы за ними не последовали. Без проблем они добрались до места. Во внутреннем дворе школы кипела схватка. Вольпина и Рена Руж были окружены толпой немертвецов. Время от время появлялся морок Королевы Пчёл. Четвёрка остановилась на крыше школы.

— Он где-то здесь, — заметил Карапас.

Чёртова Коровка закусила губы:

— У меня есть план, — сказала Чёртова Коровка.

Она швырнула копию камня Моль в самую гущу чудовищ. Его подхватили. Немертвецы отхлынули и дружной толпой рванули в здание. Герои — за ними. Некромант оказался в спортзале. Это был древний старик азиатской наружности. Он сидел, скрестив ноги на раскладном стуле, поедал лапшу. По бокам от него стояли немертвецы.

Он бросил на героев раздражённый взгляд, молча протянул прислужнику ладонь, на которую тут же положили салфетку. Он вытерся. Протянул ладонь — на неё лёг камень.

Герои интуитивно стали спина к спине. Старик злодейски улыбнулся, схватил камень… Ничего не произошло. Рина Руж начала развоплощаться — на её плечо села акума. Костюм её приобрёл ярко-красный цвет.

— Катаклизм! — в руках Кота возникло пламя. Он рванулся к старику, но его перехватили слуги.

— Искусная подделка.

Немертвецы потоком ринулись на героев. Вскоре их разъединили. Чёртова Коровка видела только серые тела немертвецов. Сжигала их. На неё медленно наваливалась усталость, а врагов меньше не становилось. Она уже сбилась со счёта, скольких повергла. «Нет, пожалуйста, только не сейчас»

Немертвецы рассыпались прахом. Все. Она оглянулась: Хлоя, зажатая в угол комнаты, сжимала в руках туфли на острых шпильках. Карапас маячил в коридоре, всё ещё держа в руках щит. Рина балансировала на баскетбольной корзине. Кот задумчиво разглядывал распростёртого на земле Старика. Лицо последнего было похоже на восковую маску, глаза в ужасе распахнуты. Вольпина куда-то исчезла.

— Что случилось?

— Ему стало плохо, миледи. Не дышит.

Перед лицом замаячила алая маска, напоминая об обещании.

— Надо вызвать SAMU, — заметила она.

Кот покачал головой, (Чертова Коровка только сейчас заметила, что перед его лицом тоже светится маска):

— Он нас убить хотел, а мы его спасать будем?

Впервые Кот звучал так жёстко. Она оглядела своих товарищей — они были согласны.

Рина Ред прыгнула в середину площадки. Перед её лицом тоже была маска:

— Я Рина Руж. Меня зовут Алья, — в тот же миг акума взлетела, а героиня развоплотилась.

— Я Чёрный Кот. Меня зовут Адриан Агрест, — акума взмыла вверх.

То есть, всё это время Кот был влюблён в неё, а она — в Адриана. Вот уж правда, чем чёрт не шутит. Мраринетт была в шоке.

— Миледи, ваша очередь, — он посмотрел на неё с одной из своих неподражаемых улыбок. И она сдалась.

— Я Божья Коровка. Меня зовут Маринетт Дюпен-Чен.

— Маринетт???

Она рассматривала пол. Карапас сделал несколько шагов вперёд, таким образом, оказавшись в середине круга:

— Я Карапас. Меня зовут Нино.

Адриан первым преодолел отделяющие его от Маринетт несколько метров. Он положил ей руки на плечи и сказал:

— Маринетт… Мы могли бы сегодня вечером прогуляться… — Она отвела глаза: «Адриан со мной заговорил! Он пригласил меня на свидание!»

— Да, конечно.

В это же время Нино и Алья, задорно смеясь, обсуждали что-то. Они были так счастливы. Но Маринетт им не завидовала: у неё был Адриан и больше ей никто не быд нужен.

— Не хочу вас расстраивать, но скоро прибудет полиция. Нам пора убираться, — заметила Хлоя, уже обутая в туфли.

***

Я голодный!!! Кажется, будто не ел целую вечность! Я со скоростью реактивного самолёта несусь на кухню, встречаясь со стенами везде, где это возможно.Там, на удивление, никого. Странно, обычно там суетятся повара. На столе — колбаса. Жирная! Сырокопчёная! С салом! Нарезана толстыми ломтиками! Я проглотил, почти не жуя, целый кусок. Второй я сжевал уже медленнее. Съев половину третьего, я понял, что переел. В убежище я летел уже с трудом.

Моему взору предстала следующая картина: Габриэль, серый, тщетно пытался подняться, морщась от боли; Натали подпирала стенку, будучи то ли в состоянии сна, то ли потеряв сознание. Габриэль ни в жизни не попросит о помощи, тем более Натали.

И я решился вмешаться. Зачем? Можете считать меня бесхребетным рабом, но бросать Хозяина в беде я не желал. Всё-таки было в нём что-то…

В общем, я подлетел к Натали и закричал ей прямо в ухо:

— Габриэль!

Она вздрогнула, будто ужаленная, и открыла глаза. Поднялась и протянула мужчине руку. Тот поморщился, будто съев лимон, но руку принял. А потом и вовсе беззастенчиво прижал её к себе (по-моему, не только из-за того, что ему нужна опора), а она улыбалась не губами, нет, — глазами. Ей, уставшей хрупкой женщине, было нелегко тащить Габриэля.

Вместе они доковыляли до дивана и рухнули на него. Вместе. Мужчина тут же отключился, а Натали положила голову ему на грудь и тоже заснула. Представляю, как он офигеет, когда проснётся. Я злорадно захихикал и тоже пошёл спать.

Габриэль проснулся первым, нога его к тому времени знатно распухла. Поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить вчерашнее. Осознал, что на нём лежит Натали. Удивился. Осторожно убрал её голову с себя. Он, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, беззастенчиво разглядывал помощницу.

Рука Натали потянулась к виску — Хозяин отвернулся. Про себя я смеялся вовсю. Помощница распахнула глаза. Медленно поднялась. Бросила быстрый взгляд на Габриэля. Покраснела. Сняла очки и стала неистово их протирать салфеткой. Взгляд Хозяина был устремлён куда-то внутрь.

— Вам надо в больницу, — осторожно заметила она.

Мужчина вздрогнул. Попытался подняться, перенеся опору на здоровую ногу. Поморщился от боли. Рухнул на диван и обречённо кивнул. Ему было неприятно показывать свою слабость кому бы то ни было, тем более Натали.

И вот они опять в обнимку тащатся к выходу. Они так хорошо смотрятся вместе! В больницу я не пошёл: нафиг надо. Адриан был ещё в школе. Делать было решительно нечего. Поэтому я пошёл спать. Кто знает, когда Бражнику приспичит напасть на Париж снова.

Вам, наверное, интересно, почему я не хочу представать перед Плаггом. То есть, говорить с ним я не могу, но ведь мог бы извернуться. Во-первых, назвать имя Хозяина я не мог, а намёков не поймут, во-вторых, я в принципе ни с кем из квами не общался (кроме, разве что, покойной Дуусу). Да и даже если они поймут, кто Бражник, Габриэль камень не отдаст, а украсть Адриану совесть не позволит. И я боялся перемен. Может, звучит, глупо, но так и есть. К этой жизни я уже привык, а что будет после — кто знает.

Вернулись они спустя пару часов. Ногу Габриэля полностью загипсовали, и сейчас он ковылял на костылях. Натали порывалась помочь, но была остановлена свирепым взглядом. Я опять про себя захихикал.

Он тут же заперся в своём кабинете. Я мешать ему не стал. Натали вовсю занялась работой. Адриан был необычайно весел и не обращал внимания ни на что вокруг.

Хозяин боле напряжённый, чем обычно, заговорил со мной только под вечер. Он подозвал меня к себе и, глядя вдаль, произнёс:

— Я даю тебе свободу действий.

В его устах это было равносильно благодарности. «Я свободен, словно птица в небесах», или как там поётся? Я от радости сделал несколько кульбитов по кабинету и пулей вылетел из него. На радостях чуть не сбил Натали.

***

Если вы думаете, что Габриэль соблюдал постельный режим и вёл себя как образцовый больной, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Он не выходил на переговоры, показы — на публику. Натали делала это вместо него. Но он всё равно следил за ней и придирался по мелочам: не мог простить того, что она видела его слабость. Вообще Габриэль последнее время был очень раздражительным.

Натали была вымотана. Вымотана придирками Габриэля. Вымотана собственными переживаниями. Вымотана работой. Она прилагала титанические усилия, чтобы не сорваться. Поблёкла, под глазами появились круги. Даже Адриан, будучи увлечённым Маринетт, заметил это и вежливо поинтересовался, что случилось, на что получил в ответ один из тех взглядов, которые стоят целых книг.

Габриэль теперь с лёгкостью мог заполучить камни Чудес. Но он медлил. Может, не хотел обидеть сына. Может, понял, что Эмили его затея не понравится. А может, сомневался?

После того случая только ленивый не писал статьи на тему «преображения» Бражника. Что только не предполагали: Бражник «воспылал страстью» к Божьей Коровке (ага, мужчина воспылал страстью к подростку, почти ребёнку), ему резко захотелось сотворить добро, он душевнобольной и резко возжелал творить что-нибудь эдакое. Лишь немногие догадывались, что Бражник просто-напросто в одиночку не смог бы одолеть некроманта. (И ещё беспокоился за сына, но об этом никто не знает, кроме, разве что, Натали и меня). Лишне говорить, что после того случая Бражник в Париже не появлялся.

Как-то Адриан подошёл к Натали. Он крутил кольцо и изучал взглядом пол.

— Натали, могу я … прогуляться на часок?

— Почему вы спрашиваете у меня, а не у месье Агреста?

Мальчишка неопределённо пожал плечами. Готов спорить, ему было стрёмно идти к Габриэлю. Он бросил взгляд на Натали и понял, что отвечать она не собирается. Он спросил:

— А где отец?

— В кабинете.

Он направился туда. У двери он постоял несколько минут, набираясь храбрости. Выдохнул и вошёл, весь сжавшись. Интересно… Я влетел следом.

Габриэль сидел в кресле, скрестив руки на груди. Он был напряжён, взгляд направлен куда-то внутрь. Адриан боялся даже дышать. Скрипнула половица — отец раздражённо посмотрел на сына.

— В общем, у меня сейчас должен быть китайский… Учитель заболел и я хотел бы … прогуляться…

К гадалке не ходи — они идут с Маринетт на свидание. Габриэль смягчился. Молча кивнул. Раньше он бы потребовал взять телохранителя, но сейчас понял — Адриан сумеет себя защитить или сбежать от телохранителя. Это уже как пойдёт.

Адриан только что не запрыгал от радости и вышел, тихонько закрыв дверь. Габриэль снова погрузился в себя. Вылетая из комнаты, я мимоходом заметил Натали, закрывшую руками голову. По-хорошему, я мог бы попытасься её утешить, но я не лезу, куда меня не просят.

***

Так прошло полтора месяца. Габриэлю сняли гипс. Натали была всё более и более раздражительной. Он стал необыкновенно задумчив. День рождения Эмили наступает сегодня.

Обычно в этот день он полностью замыкался в себе. Посещал могилу жены. Его никто не должен был трогать. Иногда пересматривал её фильмы. Комната Эмили, всё остальное время закрытая, открывалась. Чем там занимался Габриэль — не знал никто.

Сегодняшний день не стал исключением: Хозяин, выпив чашку кофе и раздав Натали указания, спустился к Эмили.

***

Эмили была красива: мраморая кожа, пухлые губы, волосы цвета золота. Даже сейчас. У Габриэля сердце сжималось, когда он думал о ней. Он знал, что он с лёгкостью смог бы захватить Камни Кота и Божьей Коровки. Но стоит ли? Хочет ли Адриан возвращения матери? Хочет ли Эмили вернуться такой ценой? И самое главное — хочет ли он сам этого? Стоит ли игра свеч?

И самое главное — почему сердце так громко стучит в груди, стоит лишь увидеть Натали? Почему её запах сводит с ума? Почему так хочется её обнять, защитить?

Чёрт. Все прошедшие полтора месяца он пытался. Пытался убедить себя, что ничего не чувствует к молчаливой помощнице. Пытался вести себя, будто ничего не произошло. Но каждый раз, когда говорил с ней грубо, когда пытался быть равнодушным — чувствовал немой упрёк в её глазах.

Так больше продолжаться не может. Пора признать — он влюбился в Натали. А Эмили? Она не захотела бы вернуться такой ценой. Да и Адриан не приемлет такого подхода.

Он погладил стеклянную крышку гроба:

— Прости… Я не могу… И прощай…

В глазах защипало. Он не сдержал слово. Вины за предательство он не чувствовал: Эмили хотела бы, чтобы он был счастлив.

Габриэль заплакал. Впервые за много лет. Боль утраты, столько времени сдерживаемая, прорвалась наружу. Слёзы застилали глаза, нос заложило.

Рано или поздно, но слёзы кончились. Габриэль шмыгнул носом, протёр очки. Он впервые за много лет чувствовал себя свободным. По-настоящему свободным. Ему показалось или Эмили улыбнулась?

***

Габриэль наконец-то решил похоронить жену. По-настоящему. Церемония была тайной: присутствовали только он и Натали. Священник, которому хорошо заплатили, вопросов не задавал.

Впервые, на моей памяти, ужинали все вместе. Картина маслом: за столом на двадцать человек ютятся трое (не считая квами), едят рагу. Говорили больше, чем ели. Адриан, светясь от радости, щебетал про школу. Габриэль, улыбаясь, весь обратился в слух. А Натали? Натали была счастлива.

Адриан, подцепив вилкой кусок рагу, робко начал:

— Папа, могу я пригласить к нам одноклассницу?

— Маринетт?

Тот зарделся:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Хозяин хитро усмехнулся, перебирая пальцами под столом. Натали насторожилась. Но мальчишка ничего не понял и лишь с мольбой уставился на отца. Тот кивнул. Адриан просиял. На некоторое время все занялись едой.

Подали каламбер. Адриан взял несколько кусков и, очевидно, протянул Плаггу. Из-под стола послышалось чавканье. Взрослые слелали вид, что не заметили этого манёвра.

— Кем ты хочешь стать? — неожиданно спросил Габриэль у сына.

Габриэль, я думаю, давно понял, что сын не хочет быть моделью. Что, хотя и умеет позировать, душа его к этому не лежит. Что одежду он создавать не будет.

Адриан удивлённо поднял брови:

— Не знаю.

— Что ж, у тебя есть время подумать. 

Когда ужин был окончен, Габриэль взглядом попросил помощницу остаться. Он явно нервничал. Я спрятался за колонной. Хозяин опёрся руками о стол за спиной.

— Натали, вы свободны сегодня вечером?

Та вскинула брови, боясь поверить своим ушам:

— Не считая переговоров с прессой по поводу показа, свободна.

— Мы могли бы прогуляться… Вдвоём, — он бросил взгляд на меня. Я кивнул. Любопытство боролось во мне со страхом. В конце концов он же меня не выгнал. Хотя мог и имел полное право. Останусь.

Натали просияла:

— Да, конечно.

Переговоры заняли добрых полтора часа и к тому времени, когда наши голубки вышли на свидание, уже наступила ночь. Габриэль был необычайно мягким. Глаза обоих так и светились счастьем. Я проследовал за ними ровно до порога. (Вот и почему до хозяина так долго доходило?)

Дальше был конфетно-букетный период. Причём у четверых: Адриана и Маринетт, Габриэля и Натали. Всё, как у всех: клятвы в любви, подарки, нежность.

Через полтора месяца Габриэль женился на Натали. (Они уже перешли на «Ты») Сын отреагировал на удивление спокойно: поздравил обоих и пожелал счастья. Празднество было скромное. Оба были убеждёнными атеистами, потому свадьба — торжество в честь регистрации брака.

В тот день я изменил своей привычке и покинул особняк. На торжестве не было ничего примечательного. Разве что колбасы — завались, но я не голодный. Увы. Танцевали, праздновали, веселились. Шумно было очень — я уж пожалел, что вышел. Полетел я, значит, в самый тихий уголок и кого вы думаете, я там застал? Плагга с Тикки. Плагг что-то рассказывал ей, а та заливисто смеялась. Я, кажется, прервал их.

— Нууру?

— Да, — квами окружили меня. Они хотели спросить о многом, я видел это по их глазам, но не решались. Наступило тягостное молчание. Наконец, я не выдержал:

— Как там Адриан и Маринетт?

Тикки улыбнулась:

— Всё отлично. Она целыми днями рассказывает мне о том, какой он хороший.

Плагг подлетел к Тикки чуть ближе.

— А у тебя, Нууру?

Стойте. Я не хочу назвать своего хозяина. Так не интересно. Пусть сами думают.

— Всё хорошо: за мной больше не следят, не приказывают.

Тикки улыбнулась:

— А Дуусу?

— Она мертва, — когда-то одно упоминание о любимой пробудило бы во мне бурю эмоций. Но сейчас я ничего не чувствовал.

Глаза у обоих сделались по рублю. Немой вопрос витал в воздухе.

— А талисман рабочий?

— Да. Но пользоваться им опасно.

— А твой хозяин… Ему ещё нужны Камни Чудес?

— У него было множество возможностей их получить. Думаю, нет.

Плагг, всё это время молчавший, заговорил нарочито развязным тоном:

— А кто твой хозяин?

— Не могу сказать.

***

Семья Агрестов в полном составе гуляла по набережной: Габриэль обнял за талию Натали, Адриан что-то радостно щебетал. Горилла шёл за ними. А чуть в отдалении летели квами. Я наблюдал за этой картиной и улыбался. Подумать только, а ведь ещё месяц назад и помыслить нельзя было о таком: Габриэль не замечал никого, занятый своей целью, Адриан был погружён в свои супергеройские дела, а Натали пыталась привлечь его внимание.

Я был счастлив.


End file.
